


Soft Hands

by deej_nicolson



Series: Nott/Caduceus Fluff and Stories [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Caduceus also needs hugs, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Hugging, Intimacy, Nott needs hugs, Post Episode 55, referenced character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 08:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deej_nicolson/pseuds/deej_nicolson
Summary: After Episode 55, Nott and Caduceus lie together and have a brief... Moment.Possible Nott/Caduceus if you squint.





	Soft Hands

Nott lays on her back, feeling her body fall and rise with Caduceus’s bony chest.

She rolls over slightly, before curling her legs inwards as Caduceus sits up.

“This is nice, isn’t it?” He asks, running his soft hands through her hair.

Nott chuckles slightly, awkwardly, swallowing multiple awkward words and other such things to say. It feels tingly, almost like the soft fur that covers his entire body is moving itself through her hair and she hums slightly, picking her breath up as she smiles upwards at him.

He grins, a lopsided look of happiness that causes Nott to shoot him a soft smile as she feels his bony ribs clasp in and out with each breath. She sighs now, rising to face him.

Caduceus drops his head down to face her.

“Caduceus, I’m-”

Suddenly their noses touch, and Nott shudders slightly at the sensation. She takes a deep breath in.

“Is this still about…” He whispers, the soft rumbles of his voice leaving breathy patterns on her face.

She nods, awkwardly, and afraid. Caduceus chuckles slightly, a low and deep rumble that shakes Nott to her core.

“Aww… Nott.” He smiles, leaning in, allowing his lavender eyes to hit her yellow, cat-like ones.

He’s delicate, gentle and everything Nott thought she couldn’t be. All soft lines and pale colours and warm… Like Yeza was.

She rolls her shoulders back and lets him stare, adjusting her armour for good measure.

“I forgive you,” He continues, barely blinking, “I know you don’t forgive yourself, but I do.”

Nott smiles in response, a cat-like grin that crosses her features. Suddenly, without warning, she quickly kisses him on the nose. And then she pulls back, panicked, face a deeper green then normal. Caduceus doesn’t seem to notice, thank the Gods.

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY IT'S SO SHORT   
> This was a literal drabble I wrote on my tumblr (caduceus-tealeaves) because tumblr user TwinVax enabled me. This is the weirdest crackship ever and I love it :D


End file.
